


Come Undone

by mannana



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just smut. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

“Stop talking Rick,” Beth said and pulled him closer to her body. Her fingers intertwined behind his head, locking him in place, she gently touched her lips to his. “No more fighting it,” She whispered between small kisses.

He’d spent hours talking himself out of this. Hours, lost in thought, devoted to convincing himself he didn’t want this small blonde, who was kissing him so sweetly it made his teeth ache. But he was a stupid man. A stupid, stupid man. He wanted her more than he wanted air and his lungs burned from the loss when she pulled away. She smiled at him, encouraging him with soft blue eyes and a wicked grin. She felt his laugh in chest, and continued to place soft kisses on his lips.

But then she pulled her fingers from his neck to his jaw, her nails scratching into his beard while her lips fused themselves to his. Finally kissing him the way he wanted to be kissed. The burn he felt was real, in the pit of his stomach, churning the contents and feeling as if he were boiling from the inside out. His hands were splayed out across her back, the tips of his fingers daring to dig into the soft flesh. But he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. He wanted to stay like this. He wanted to hold her still, lips on his, forever.

But then he also wanted her naked and spread out across his bed. He wanted to fuck her until she cried out his name, until she couldn’t breathe, until she came so hard she was seeing stars. He felt himself twitch at the thought. A deep growl escaped from his throat, and he tore at the woman’s shirt.  Buttons hit the floor and without removing his lips from hers, he discarded it to the ground.

She giggled into his mouth and moaned once she felt his fingers raked up her naked back, he all but ripped the bra off her body and threw it across the room. She gasped when his mouth latched onto her neck and struggled to breathe when his teeth nipped at her skin.

With an unsatisfied groan, she pushed him away. She leaned against the cold wall and watched his chest heave. She ran her fingers over her own body now, tugging at her breasts before unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs.

“Lose the damn shirt,” She ordered and watched as he slowly pulled the fabric over his head. The way his muscles flexed made her mouth water. The ember that was burning between her thighs was now starting to flame, and she could feel herself soaking into her panties.

“Pants too,” She whispered breathlessly. She never took her eyes off his as she ran a hand ran over her hot skin again, pulling and tugging at her breasts while Rick removed the belt from his pants. He was moving slowly, so slowly, teasing her without doing a thing. Eye fucking her with a desire he hadn’t felt in ages. Her hands crept further down until they reached her panties, thumbing the elastic band and  stopping for only a second while his eyes moved away to pull his boots off.

His eyes immediately caught hers again, but had new wildness about them that made Beth’s knees weak.  And he watched was she sunk a hand between her legs. His chest was on fire, his breaths were not enough. He needed her skin, her mouth, her body, everything he could get his lips on. Everything he could get his hands on. He needed them now.

But Beth whimpered from her own touch and he couldn’t help but watch. Her eyes closed now, her head turned to the wall, her fingers spinning circles over her cunt.

“Look at me, Beth.” He growled in a low voice that made her eyes snapped open, her fingers stopping and her breath catching in her throat. “Look at me while you fuck yourself.”

And she did. Her fingers worked hard against her swollen clit, pulling the sopping mess from her pussy while she grinded against her hand. Against the wall. Until she couldn’t any longer. Until her eyes closed on their own and her breath came in short bursts. Until tears fell down her cheeks while she trembled and nearly fell to the floor.

But Rick caught her. He held her in his arms against the wall until she came down.

He kissed her softly and pulled her hand free from her panties. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelid, her nose and then her chin before her pulled her index finger into his mouth. Her fingers dug into the back of his neck, her face buried into shoulder and she pressed her body into his.  The taste of her swirled on his tongue and he was ravenous again. He needed more. So much more.

His kissed her from neck to navel, taking every inch of her body into his mouth. He sucked at her breasts and scratched at her hips, bit into the soft white skin of her belly and licked a trail along the top of her underwear. She squirmed and moaned and pulled at his hair, wordlessly begging him for more.

He pulled the white undergarment down her legs, biting the skin of her thigh and softly tracing his fingers over the smooth skin. He wanted to taste her again. Wanted the feeling of her cunt pressed up against his face, but he didn’t dare. Not tonight. Tonight he needed to embed himself deep inside her. Feel that release he’d longed for.

So he stood in front of her, hands hurriedly pulling his pants free from his body. Once free his cock twitched in excitement and he stepped back to her, pulling her leg up over his hip before he drew her lips to his once again.

He lifted her with ease and sank to the floor, positioning her gently on his thighs. The kisses turned feral, animalistic, and she clawed at his back when she felt him push inside of her. He hissed at the feeling and slowly pulled her hips up, letting him slide back in slowly. She whimpered and pushed her face into his neck. He did it again. She bit his chin. And again. She cried his name. And again. And she felt the hot sting of tears prickle at her eyes. She bucked her hips and he growled into her ear causing a ripple of pleasure to run down her spine.

“Fuck me, Beth,” He whispered and something let loose. A needy moan escaped her throat and she rode him hard. Her small tits bounced in his face and her fingers dug deep into his back. He griped her ass and bit her neck. She cussed and he whispered into her ear. She was breathless, trying desperately to quill the ache in her stomach, to ignite the fire from the friction they were causing. And she was right there. So close. So close. She cried his name again, and felt her body begin quiver.

“Come for me Beth,” He whispered into her ear and pushed a hand between their bodies, thumbing her clit.

She came hard and loud. Her teeth bit into his shoulder as her body clenched around him, and he was lost. He nearly tossed onto her back before he pounded into her body. Relentlessly he fucked her, the hard cement floor scraped at his knees and her back, but he didn’t care. He fucked her until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Until the room spun. Until he growled her name between a clenched jaw and spilled into her body.

He collapsed to the floor beside her on his back, unable to do anything more than that. She grabbed his hand and they lay panting on the floor for what feels like hours.

Finally she turned her head to smile at him.

“We really shouldn’t have waited to do that.”


End file.
